


Мартовское зелье

by evenover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: Говорят, что время лечит раны. Это неправда.Это не дарк-фик, но близко к тому. Подумайте, хотите ли вы это читать.Это повторный перевод, но автор дала разрешение. Бета: Toffana.





	Мартовское зелье

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The March Potion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/722815) by [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach). 



Иногда он забывает, что находится в изгнании.

Иногда он думает, что обрел себя здесь, с этими людьми. Особенно когда убеждает себя, что любит, и его мобильный часто оживает от голосов, и рубашки другого мужчины висят в его шкафу, и солнце светит в этой стране, и оно гораздо ярче, чем английское солнце его воспоминаний.

Но потом наступает март.

Существует зелье, о котором он много лет назад прочел в одной из запрещенных книг в отцовской библиотеке. По многим своим свойствам оно сходно с маггловской кислотой, но, как и всякая магическая – а точнее, темномагическая – субстанция, отличается тем, что имеет личностную природу своего воздействия. Оно вызывает душевную катастрофу. И достаточно всего одной капли. Даже поглощенное в ничтожно малом количестве, оно разъедает в человеческом организме тот орган, который отвечает за распознавание красоты, любой отдел мозга, импульс, проходящий вдоль зрительного нерва, или эндокринную железу размером с фасолину. То, что дает нам возможность видеть прекрасную картину вместо бессмысленных наслоений краски на холсте. То, что дает нам возможность видеть в глазах старухи свет вместо слюны, засыхающей среди морщин в уголках ее рта. То, что дает нам радость от украденных у вечности минут наедине с любимым, которые мы не можем забыть никогда, вместо того, чтобы проклинать воспоминания, завещанные ими.

От этого зелья нет противоядия. Даже безоару не под силу побороть его разъедающее действие. Оно вряд ли убивает, но каждый раз с приходом марта Драко с надеждой думает о смерти.

Потому что – кто же сможет жить так вечно? Со здоровым и крепким телом, но с душой, хрупкой, как проржавевшее железо? Идя домой этим вечером, он знает наверняка, что – не сможет. В конце концов, можно элементарно выживать в этот отрезок времени, в этот еще-не-самый-жестокий месяц, на этой ничейной земле между зимой и весной, когда каждый день снег отползает немного дальше, чтобы оголить прошлогодние отбросы, вещи, ставшие ненужным мусором в нашей жизни. Пустые бумажные пакеты и обертки от конфет, старые газеты и грязные матрасы, дырявые покрышки и разбитые чемоданы, полные мерзлых листьев и сигаретных бычков, полупустые бутылки дешевой водки и одинокий кроссовок, разорванный чек, розовая расческа и игрушечный мишка, который, если вы увидите его еще раз, обязательно лишит вас последних остатков душевного равновесия.

Каждый день земля оттаивала, истекая грязью, талым льдом и радужной бензиновой пленкой, и каждую ночь мороз вновь протягивал свои длинные пальцы, как садовник зимы, как инфери, слепо скребущийся между ребрами, чтобы добраться до живого сердца. Неделями весь мир ощущал себя длинной веревкой, которой команды двух сезонов словно играют в перетягивание.

Он ненавидел всё это. Почти так же, как ненавидел утренний свет, безжалостно высвечивающий морщинки на лице. Почти так же, как ненавидел почту, кучей сваливаемую на лестнице, и новую телефонную книгу, бесполезно лежащую в фойе. Иногда, когда он берет газету, дрожат руки – так дрожат, что напечатанные мелким шрифтом слова роятся, словно мошки.

Его любовники молоды, они магглы, и они не поймут, так что он даже не пытается объяснять, почему, хотя бы в течение этого месяца, он не будет отвечать на их звонки и чертовы бесконечные текстовые сообщения, и не будет отвечать взаимностью, когда они будут отсасывать ему. Это невыносимо тяжко, а он чертовски устал.

Так устал…

Когда-то Северус в одно из редких, ускользающих мгновений откровенности сказал ему, что изгнание – это всего лишь состояние ума, а отнюдь не факт и даже не статус. Это душа цепляется за свое прошлое, как остатки молока липнут к стенкам уже пустой бутылки. Тогда это совсем не тронуло его. Он был занят тем, чтобы выжить еще один день, еще одну неделю в своем собственном доме. В комнатах, где он вырос, ставших непригодными для жилья из-за всех тех событий, свидетелями и участниками которых стали их стены. Мысль об изгнании выглядела как глоток свежего воздуха на бойне, полной запаха протухшего мяса, и его не волновало, что душа будет цепляться за прошлое, подобно молоку к стеклу бутылки, или что он научится вспоминать на вкус свет от маминых роз, и что ни один любовник никогда не сможет заставить его забыть о собственном одиночестве – даже на мгновение. И что каждый год в марте месяце он будет долго тонуть в глубине собственного сердца и еще дольше – выкарабкиваться наружу.

Прошлогодний март кончился только в мае.

« _Это как предварительная демонстрация собственной старости_ », сказал он последнему-любовнику-который-не-был-Гарри. « _Что – это_?» – спросил симпатичный незнакомец, деливший с ним постель последние шесть недель. « _Март_ » - ответил он. Но не-Гарри только закатил глаза и попросил счет с тем ужасным акцентом, который был неистребим здесь у каждого и к которому за все эти годы он так и не смог притерпеться. И они вышли из кафе под дождь, и в забитой листьями сточной канаве валялся кусок разлагающейся картонки, грязный снег цеплялся к бордюрным камням, а все прохожие шли, понурив головы и опустив глаза на уродливую землю. И он решил, что лучше лежать в кровати с грелкой, так что он бросил Мистера-который-со-спины-выглядел-как-Гарри на тротуаре и отправился в долгий путь домой.

В такие дни он чувствовал свою неспособность аппарировать как физическую боль.

В марте было просто невозможно спрятаться от проявлений человеческого дурновкусия. Март безжалостно обнажал то, что скрывало пышное убранство зимы. Все выброшенные и погребенные вещи. Лоскуты, кости и всевозможные отбросы. Тряпка, стиравшая румяна со щек стареющей проститутки. Рука патологоанатома, отбрасывающая брезент с трупа. Это двуликий друг. Злопамятный любовник. Зеваки, которые делают вид, что не заметили, как ты упал в грязь, разбросав свои покупки, и инстинктивно потянулся за палочкой, которую у тебя забрали так давно, что ты только в глубоких снах помнишь, какой она была на ощупь в твоей руке.

Он слыхал, что настали мирные времена. Что старые дела пересмотрели, объявили амнистию и вернули конфискованную собственность. Но также он слышал, что единственный человек, чье хорошее мнение о себе ему было небезразлично, единственный человек, чьей любви он жаждал как воздуха, был давно женат. Отец детей, почти таких же взрослых, какими когда-то были они сами. И он прожил слишком много лет и слишком много мартов пережил, чтобы хоть немного поверить в миф, что ты всегда можешь вернуться домой.

« _Красота этого зелья_ , – как-то сказал ему, заметив эту книгу в руках у сына и подумав, что такое любопытство достойно поощрения, его наивно заблуждающийся отец, и тем самым усугубил очевидную полноту своего заблуждения: – _состоит в том, что оно убивает душу, оставляя тело нетронутым. Это скальпель по сравнению с кувалдой Поцелуя Дементора. Твоя жертва будет не бесполезным мешком слюнявой плоти, а пустым сосудом, готовым на всё, чтобы его наполнили. Как сгоревшее дотла здание, ждущее, чтобы его вновь отремонтировали. Достаточно дать жертве этого зелья что угодно, ради чего ей стоит жить, и у тебя будет добровольный раб на всю жизнь_.»

Поворачивая ключ в двери своей пустой квартиры, он глядел в мерцающем сквозь окно соседей свете от телевизора на уличную грязь, налипшую на ботинки, и думал, что понимает, что имел в виду его отец.

Он удивился, когда же Гарри подлил ему это зелье...


End file.
